


The Lily in the Dark

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M, Neck Kissing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: I am never very good at writing these. Lorenz is a vampire desperately trying to keep his identity a secret. These become complicated when Claude starts displaying his affection towards him. Set after time skip after reclaiming the monastery.Requests and prompts are welcome. @Infiniteambigu1 is my twitter.Want to share your artwork, your fanfic or just chat about different ships then just tag or message me on twitter.I do accept roleplay requests which I do over email.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

The monastery was shrouded in night but ignited by twilight, stars were scattered sequins up above and the moon was nothing but a silver slipper. The stone walls loomed over Claude; darker than shadows, foreboding due to the secrets they held. He wandered without destination following a path of whim. All the while his eyes searched for something, Claude was not sure what. It was an endless search for answers for the unanswerable, the solution to the mystery and that illusive missing puzzle piece to make sense of everything. The eternal spy; he listened to the whispers without leaving a trace of his presence. It was ghostly how he walked without sound nor footprint. He was the man given grand titles such as the 'Master Tactician', even if it made him cringe slightly he was proud to have such a grandiose reputation. There were no schemes in his aimless wanderings. The only tactics were to keep his senses as alert as a prey animal. 

If only the abandoned chapel walls could speak, the stories they would tell, the lies they would reveal and the secrets uncovered would fill a library with material. Obviously The Church hadn't considered the desolate place worthy of refurbishment, despite the decline of the structure and the decay of the wood it seemed worthy of some form of use. Light still poured in through the faded stained glass murials in kaleidoscopic rainbows, shadows seemed to be sitting in the rickety pews and the pitter patter of steps still echoed upon the marble floor. 

Claude was fearless as he unlocked a latch and entered the bowels of the chapel; the ossuary. Before being swallowed by the darkness below he ensured his lantern was fine. The last thing he wanted was to be in a place surrounded by the dead with no light; that would be creepy. It was a labyrinth of skull, stacked higher than his vision could reach and far into the distance into the great beyond of the underground. Beneath his feet the ground was made of powdered bone coloured by dust and age. Around him was an audience of skulls in various stages of deterioration. All of the eyeless sockets haunted Claude as he tiptoed deeper and deeper. Every single sound was amplified by the silence, including each beat of heart. inhalation of breath; an orchestra of the body. 

Each step had the potential to unlock a new quest; a journey of endless discovery. So far his search was fruitless, nothing was out of the ordinary, nothing to astound nor amaze, and no information he could utilise in his grand dreams of acceptance and friendship. Just when he thought he would be heading back to bed empty handed there was an ethereal light ahead. Claude inched toward with precision as he stifled his breath with his hands. With the light the air was scented by petals; a scent delicate and light yet it overpowered the musky scent of decay. As he drew ever nearer a slender silhouette came into view like a lily blossoming in the night, a moonbeam in a lonely place and white wildflowers growing amongst deprecated graves.

Claude was captivated by the beautiful silhouette. For a moment he froze, only able to stare in gaping wonderment. Normally he was silver tongued with words that naturally flowed from his lips but he had been made speechless. In slow motion he continued his approach to the light only for it to suddenly disappear in the blink of an eye. Claude desperately dashed forward, "Hey, come back I won't hurt you ," his voice was lost in the vast labyrinth of death. All that was left of the mysterious figure was the scent of beauty. 

"Claude what are you doing down there! As the leader of the Leicester Alliance it is irresponsible for you to be somewhere so dangerous. Come out immediately!" The nagging voice of Lorenz hit his eardrums like hammers. After witnessing something as beautiful as the mysterious silhouette which had touched his heart, the last thing he wanted was a lecture. "Don't worry I am fine. It is a surprise to see you somewhere like this. I can't imagine ruins are a place for a noble." Claude started to make his trail back out of the ossuary, with Lorenz's plummy tone his thread to guide him. 

"I saw you foolishly venture out on your lonesome. We are in a time of war Claude. This is not the time to entertain your wanderlust. What would happen if you perished whilst indulging in one of your explorations? Surely there is ample in the library for that curious mind of yours." Lorenz snapped with his arms folded in front of him; a shield for heart and body. 

A frown swept across his brow as the incessant nagging hit his ears. "I know,I know, it is just sometimes I cannot help myself, sometimes I am just drawn, to places, objects and even faces. There is so much wonder but so little time to explore it all. "

Lorenz shook his head, unimpressed with Claude's feeble explanation. "If you suffer from wanderlust then let me tie you to your bed of a night."

" Lorenz Hellman Gloucester!!! " Claude gasped in faux shock as he emerged from the darkness with an easy smile on his lips and a cheeky glint in his eye. "I never knew you were so kinky. Don't tell me you have some skin tight purple leather and a riding crop to spank me with."

Lorenz nearly choked at the mention of something so crass and improper. Occasionally Claude's mouth was as vile as the most putrid cesspit. "That is highly inappropriate!" His squeaky voice was high enough to shatter glass, even Claude had to cover his ears. "Wow that was a high note. You could be a soprano." He chuckled as he observed a rosy hued and flustered Lorenz. 

"Calm down Lorenz, I am only teasing, you know just poking a little fun. You really need to loosen up. Anyway I wasn't the one who started it. You wanted me tied to a bed, naked, so I don't wander off." Claude gave him a friendly pat on the back. 

Lorenz had to cover his mouth to stifle a cough as the mention of 'nakedness' hit his ears like a sledgehammer. "I never mentioned your state of dress!!!!!!!" Once again the pitch of his voice nearly reached the height that only cats and dogs could hear.

"I am sorry Lorenz. I promise to stop now. Take a few deep breaths and calm yourself down." A caring hand rested upon his back and rubbed in a soothing circular motion. Claude remembered a time when he couldn't get any where near Lorenz. Since the start of the war things had changed for the better. All the distrust, hostility and paranoia wasn't evident. In the place of the negativity and suspicion was a new invaluable bond, an unbreakable trust and understanding. Claude felt comfortable enough to flirt and joke with Lorenz, and in return Lorenz tolerated his humour. 

Lorenz seemed to relax slightly into the caress. "Good; your humour was lewd and unappreciated." He closed his vibrant violet eyes and inhaled deeply before parting his lips very slightly to slowly exhale. "There isn't enough water in Fodlan to clean your dirty mouth." 

"I guess it is better to leave my mouth unclean then. Poisoning Fodlan's water supply wouldn't help us gain any allies." Claude felt quite merry sharing some banter with Lorenz. It was like a play battle using their sharp tongues as swords to prod each other. "To apologise for the dirtiness of my mouth, please let me make you a bedtime tea." 

Lorenz raised his eyebrows in interest at the proposition, a small smile graced his often solemn lips. "Oh, and may I ask the flavours of the teas you have in your possession?" They walked together, stride by stride, in perfect unison. Claude's hand flopped to his side in his familiar casual demeanour . When their hands brushed together Lorenz jolted slightly at first. It took several brushes of knuckle against knuckle for him to settle. Claude noticed that Lorenz wasn't confident with physical contact, perhaps that was due to etiquette or the slender but stately outline of his physique. Lorenz kept glancing down at their hands, unable to distract himself from the warmth of Claude. Claude noticed that Lorenz hand had the wintry feel of someone who had just come in from the cold. He resisted the urge to envelope the hand in his and blow his warm breath upon it. 

"I have some rose petal blend, a calming tea perfect for helping you unwind for bed. Is that to your liking?" Claude put his hands behind his head as he inched a little closer to Lorenz, curious to see if the rest of him was chilly. 

"Yes, that would be pleasant." Lorenz's smile widened as he noticed Claude improved knowledge of tea, especially which ones he was fond of. He turned his head only to be confronted with Claude's armpit. "Claude, your armpit is offending me." He grimaced as he caught a whiff of salty sweat. 

"First my dirty mouth and then my dirty armpit; I am beyond salvation" Claude laughed as he sniffed his armpit. No wonder Lorenz was offended; it stank from his training. He lowered his arms and rested a hand on Lorenz's lower back. Through the clothing he could feel the ice of Lorenz skin. Claude masked his concern with his smile. Lorenz didn't reject the touch, even if he kept glancing back to check if the hand was behaving. 

Finally they reached Claude's dormitory, where he opened the door to invite Lorenz within. Lorenz frowned at the mass of books piled on an unmade bed. He couldn't drink such a lovely tea in a room which resembled a place hit by thoron, yet alone relax and indulge in intelligent conversation. There was no other option but to act as a housemaid and tidy up a little. "Lorenz, you don't have to do that. At least let me help, it is my mess afterall." Claude was about to help until he noticed Lorenz bottom. For someone so slim and dainty Lorenz had a perky butt, it was cute. Claude had to rein in the urge to give it a playful spank. 

*Someone has to look after you if you fail to take care of yourself." Lorenz responded as he piled the books according to size and arranged them on the shelf. Claude was surprised by the reply. He was expecting a lecture, or at least a snappy jibe. After double checking the response in his head he was certain that it was clear of sarcasm and snark; it was sincere. "I don't mean to cause you concern Lorenz." Claude grabbed the other end of the blanket and helped him spread it over the bed. 

"It isn't a bother Claude. Some of your inappropriate and rough behaviour can be charming. I wouldn't want you to change, well maybe you could iron out a few creases in the uncouth side of your personality." Lorenz gave a genuinely warm smile as he fluffed up his pillow.

Did Lorenz refer to him as charming? Claude replayed the sentence in his head a few times. That was all the invitation he needed to act with boldness. Lorenz was like a porcelain figurine locked away in a glass cabinet; beautiful but just out of reach, to be admired and not touched. Claude was determined to open that glass cabinet and embrace him fully. He couldn't just snatch at Lorenz like a hungry beast, rash actions could send him bolting like a petrified horse. 

"I never imagined that we would be able to be friendly like this." Claude softened his tone as he took hold of the elegant man's hand, threading their fingers together in an affectionate knot. "I have always found you captivating, in a crowd my eyes would be drawn in your direction." He brought Lorenz's hand towards his lips and blew his hot breath upon the icy fingertips. 

Normally the courtly gentleman was a beacon of confidence but Claude had completely disarmed him; all his composure and polish had gone to ruin, instead his cheeks were two ripe cherries amidst a complexion of snowy white, his lips trembled but words had forsaken him and his eyes shyly glanced away unable to met the passion green emeralds of Claude's eyes.

With the grace of a dancer he pulled Lorenz into his body and swallowed him up into his powerful embrace. Lorenz rested his hand on his chest feeling the brave pounding of Claude's heart through his clothing. 

"You are like a vibrant violet flower in a bouquet of black." Claude whispered as his hot breath brushed against Lorenz's cheek. Lorenz shuddered as he felt the warmth of Claude's embrace thaw him from his icy resolve. "I...I...." He swallowed, hard, choked on the sentiment of the hug and the sweetness of Claude's words. There was an awkward bump of noses as he tried to kiss Claude , this was followed by anxious tilting and head positioning as he tried again. It wasn't like the kisses in his dreams, being an romanticist and idealist he had envisioned the petal softness of lip against lip, the beating of two hearts together in a tender embrace as their eyes shone with stars. In reality the kiss was an sloppy exchange of errant tongues and trails of saliva. 

Claude didn't care if Lorenz was clueless and inexperienced; if there wasn't an exchange of saliva then it wasn't a proper kiss. "That kiss was more powerful than all the flowery words.you could ha e said." He stroked under Lorenz's chin before he leant in to lightly suck and nibble his bottom lip. There was no reason to hold back now, Lorenz had accepted the invitation to the intricate dance of eroticism. The most unrestrained part of him were his hands, they ventured lowered and groped Lorenz's cute little buttocks with great enthusiasm. Initially Lorenz tensened as Claude's hand squeezed and kneaded his buttocks through his clothing. He couldn't focus on the randy manhandling for long because Claude's tongue had slid into his mouth like a rampage snake slithering and coiling in his mouth whilst his tongue remained perfectly still. 

Lorenz smoothed his hands up until they rested upon Claude's proud shoulders. A tentative tongue experimented with some curious movements, inching into Claude's mouth. There was something about Claude that made his knees go weak. In order to simply stand he held on to his shoulders and pressed himself flush, body to body. Claude noticed the sudden togetherness, hankering for increased closeness and further intimacy he literally swept Lorenz off his feet and laid him carefully upon his bed. Claude climbed on top of him, using his elbows to stop his weight from crushing Lorenz. Lorenz was too entangled in a tango of tongues to react. 

Claude flowed with the waves of horniness which had engulfed him, hungry lips claimed Lorenz's mouth as his own as he thrust his groin downwards, dry humping Lorenz's to let him know how aroused he had become. Lorenz was caught up in an ocean of emotions and sensations he had never experienced. Claude sucked and nibbled on his lips, tasting each and every tea flavoured breath. Lorenz's kissing was lighter, feathery pecks and investigative nibbles, incapable of matching the greed and ravishment of Claude's lusts. 

Lorenz was very self conscious about making noises. He attempted to keep a low volume which was assisted by Claude swallowing every sound he made, every gentle "mmmm" that he purred and every ragged pant. He felt Claude's bulge against his own, for the first time he felt the burn of desire sting so sweetly in his groin. He had never been scorched by lust before, the heat was overwhelming. All the restrictions of etiquette and proper conduct were burnt to cinders as he lost himself in the wanton dance of grinding and rubbing with Claude. The polish and lustre of nobility had been ebbed away by the desperate need to be held, to be kissed and to be made to feel irresistible. Normally passion was reined in for the sake of modesty but as he ran his fingertips through his hair and rested his hands on his shoulders he tried to embrace Claude closer than what was theoretically possible. 

Claude grinned into one final taste of Lorenz's lips before he set his sites lower.His tongue flickered like a flame down his throat. He was a little surprised by the reaction, Lorenz's moan wasn't soft and restrained but something raw and uncontrollable. Claude was enticed by the way Lorenz arched into him and clung so tight to his shirt that his fist shook with the sheer ferocity of it. The dance of groins changed, instead of long fluid movements he thrust in needy short sharp shoves. Now that Claude had found a sweet spot he would be damned if he were to leave it alone. He was determined to make Lorenz so aroused that he didn't know what to do with himself.

Alarms bells rang in Lorenz's head, he shouldn't have let things get this far, and definitely should have pushed him away at the first kiss. What was he to do? Claude was kissing away his mask.. His mind advised him to stop, but his affection starved body cried to proceed. The mask he wore concealed his true identity as a creature of the night, a bloodsucking parasite, a leech with a human face; the vampire. To the vampire the neck was a deeply sensitive erogenous zone. The draining of blood from the neck was one of the most intimate gestures that could be shared by a vampire.

Why wasn't he pushing Claude away? He should; if only for the safety of the Alliance leader. If his father discovered he had been frolicking with Claude, then he would try and rip the crafty man to ribbons. Count Glouester was a merciless man,; intimidating and strict. Lorenz knew he would face the cane as punishment for his inappropriate sexual activities. As a result he would be forced into a marriage with some noble tyrant of a woman. As heir of House Gloucester he had the responsibility to find a suitable wife and breed future heirs. Letting Claude 'sex him up ' was simply irresponsible. Of course his father didn't have to find out.

"Oh Claude." His voice was coarse with his arousal as he felt Claude imprint his teeth into his neck. What a state Claude had turned him into. His underwear was sticky with ample precum, the sheen of sweat covered him, sensual red coloured his cheeks and his body rippled with restlessness . Claude was revelling in playing Lorenz like he was a musical instrument, different notes of pleasure made at his command. "I want to be soaked with your cum Lorenz." Claude's hot breath brushed against his throat causing him to shudder with delight. "I want to pour my cum all over you." Claude yearned to be inside him, inside that narrow slit, feeling those contractions engulf his cock. 

Lorenz slowly licked his teeth, his incisors had rounded into points; his vampire fangs. The urge to nibble and nip at his veins like he was full of vintage wine was overpowering. A mew escaped his lips as Claude sucked and bit hard enough to leave a mark. The lacquer used to hide his true nails had begun to chip. His mask was cracking as his unearthliness peaked through the polish. The fine powder on his skin was being washed away by sweat to reveal an angelic glow. He wanted Claude desperately, like he was air, and water combined. Night after night he had dreamt about being in his strong arms, gentle nibbling at him. Night after lonely night he had fantasised about running his hands and fangs over his chest hardened with muscle, that delicious chest where he could kiss away the painful scars and the memories that accompanied them.

A frenzy of panic finally conquered his hunger. Lorenz pushed Claude off him with violent horror leaving him bewildered at the end of the bed. Lorenz covered his mouth with his head and fled at an inhuman speed. Claude instantly pursued him only to reach the door and discover that Lorenz had vanished from view. Claude cursed under his breath. Had he been a little too eager for Lorenz? Lorenz seemed to be enjoying himself, his body certainly did. Had Lorenz been frightened by the arousal he felt? Whatever had gone wrong he was desperate to find Lorenz, to soothe him, reassure him and hopefully plant the seeds of a relationship. Claude cursed himself again. He had been so careful, really taking his time to fully savour the delicate treasure that Lorenz was. Perhaps Lorenz had been spooked by the dirty talk. Next time he would keep his mouth shut unless it was to say something poetic. 


	2. The light through the cracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair can't seem to keep their hands off each other until 'Lorripop' reveals a little too much of his vampire side.

Claude had replayed the night with Lorenz incessantly in his mind to try and figure out what went wrong. He had been gentle, shown patience and Lorenz really seemed to enjoy his affection; he simply couldn't understand why he fled so hastily. He gave Claude no warning, instead he had moaned his name and moved in a very sensual manner underneath him. For Claude he had never wanted to ravish anybody as badly as he did last night. It made him hard just thinking about the taste of Lorenz's lips, the softness of his chorus of arousal and the way he flowed like water, crashing against his body in deeply erotic waves. Those kisses, naive and untrained were hot and delicious; the curiosity and messiness just added to the excitement. After the sampling of Lorenz's lust last night, he would struggle to clear his mind of him. Today he had his usual routine of briefings and tactical debates. It would be difficult to focus when all he could think about was spanking that cute butt before devouring it. 

Thanks to the improvement in their supply chain Claude was able to pile up a mountain of pancakes on his plate for breakfast ravishment. He drowned the fluffy buttery pancake goodness in lashings of syrup. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the violet ethereal light of Lorenz seated discretely on his lonesome with some fine slices of fruit,and a goblet of water. He was baffled as to why Lorenz would pick fruit over scrumptious pancakes, then again everyone had their different tastes and,Lorenz was a notoriously light eater. 

Claude admired him for a moment, the flawless porcelain skin , the pointed but refined facial features and his hair groomed to shimmering perfection. He felt the need to creep over, as though one misplaced step would have set off a trap. "Lorenz, are you alright? You left pretty abruptly last night." He couldn't help himself, instinct took over and rested his arm on the back of his chair.

" I apologise for my undignified behaviour. " Lorenz spoke in a thin whisper, fearful of being overheard. "I shouldn't have been such a tease. " He was unable to look at his dining partner just in case he was seduced by those mischievous eyes.

Once again Lorenz was locking himself out of reach, he was that illusive marble castle in the sky. Claude knew he was being pushed away, rejection stung his heart. How could Lorenz be acting in such a way when last night was just magical. "You didn't enjoy yourself?" Claude wore a quizzical expression as he watched Lorenz sip some water.. "It was hot when you called my name." The distance between them was shortened as he whispered into Lorenz's ear, his breath brushed against his lobe causing him to shudder slightly. 

"I didn't know your neck was soo sensitive. It makes me wonder how sensitive other parts of your body are." Claude's tongue flicked like a serpent's against his ear. This contact made Lorenz leap out of his seat startled, like a flock of birds being barked at by a dog. "Excuse me." Lorenz squealed as he started to dart towards the door. Claude gave chase , his appetite for pancakes changed to a different type of hunger. This time he wasn't going to let Lorenz give him the slip. They had unfinished business, last night wasn't just something to shove under the carpet, it was meaningful, two guys really into each other. Twin flames shouldn't be extinguished and Claude knew they had plenty more burning passion to explore. Lorenz was just about to close the door to his room when Claude barraged himself inside. 

"Damn!" Claude took a minute to catch his breath, the chase felt like a training exercise. "That was quite a sprint." He rested with his back against the door, blocking any potential escape. An libidinous expectancy was as heavy as a thick scent in the night. "I need to talk to you Lorenz, about lust, about passion and about orgasms, then we can discuss loneliness, comfort and caring."

Lorenz had positioned himself in the furthest point from Claude in his room, his arms folded in stubborn resistance. "You sha'n't say nor do your lascivious tricks before me, I warrant you,, for I am Lorenz Hellman Gloucester and I have considerable noble obligations." He snapped with the sharpened teeth of a cayman.

"Don't be a canting noble." Claude could have come up with a witty riposte but frustration clouded the mind. "War is a lonely time during which the body is forced to fight through fatigue and injury. There is little comfort or pleasure on the battlefield. There is only the endless grind. What is wrong with seeking a little comfort and pleasure during such hardship? Tell me Lorenz what is wrong with desiring company to keep you warm in a lonely bed." Claude huffed, exasperated by his passions. " What is wrong with two guys who are clearly attracted to each other seeking fulfilment, companionship and even love? Answer my questions Lorenz Hellman Gloucester! "

"Do not weaponise my name" Lorenz cut at Claude with his razor tongue. "Do not engage in salacious whispers with me in public." Then there was a deep lingering sigh as he considered Claude passionate plea.Why did Claude have to be charismatic and engaging? Every question had smothered him like an avalanche. The mention of loneliness was what moved him the most. He was very lonely, bitterly lonely. Nights resting in the ossuary in his coffin or in the monastery in his bed felt long and arduous. They were times when he would shiver through the night, and suffer the pain of being undead. 

"Alas Claude I am attracted to you. Why is it that the most inappropriate things are so appealing?" Lorenz dropped his defences and seated himself on the end of his bed, his arms wrapped around himself in self embrace. 

Claude's charming smile returned to his lips as he laughed more in relief than humour. He hadn't followed Lorenz to fight with him but as a lover with open arm s. "It is always the case that the best food makes you fat and alcohol makes you drunk; it is the way of the world. " He watched as Lorenz curled a lock of his sleek purple hair around his finger, when his mask of nobility was removed he really had a sweet vulnerability about him. Claude couldn't help but be enchanted by the softer side. "I am very attracted to you Lorenz. Do you like compliments because I have loads."

"A little bit." He blushed as he thought of all the strange things Claude could say about him. "Do you like compliments?"

Claude took that response as an invitation to join him on the bed. He had to control the urge to put an arm around him, slowness, patience and gentleness were needed so he didn't scare him off. Lorenz was a rarity, a virgin and he wanted to be the one to defile him. "Hey; you are not going to compliment me until I have my turn." He took one of Lorenz's hands and placed a kiss on the back . "The first thing I noticed was your hands."

Lorenz gave him a sceptical look. "I don't believe you."

Claude pretended to be offended. "It is the truth; cross my heart. You can't miss them. You hold your hand barely inches away from your face with a slight fanning of your fingers and a subtle curve. I just find them elegant; the way you handle a cup or pluck a rose from the garden is so delicate and precise." 

Lorenz bit his lip, feeling a little embarrassed by the compliment. He wasn't accustomed to any sincere flattery. 

"After your hands I noticed your ass." Claude was giving Lorenz a little verbal push, a test to see how he responded to being viewed in a sexual way. Lorenz responded by combing his hair forward to cover his face. 

"You may not believe me but I love your tight little butt. You have two perky little buttocks which drive me crazy. I have to stop myself from groping them." Claude was relieved when Lorenz didn't flee. He could see that Lorenz felt a little uncertain but that could simply be his naivety. 

"Please no more." Lorenz took his head back from Claude's warm palms. "You shouldn't have been looking down that low. I am not just a piece of meat for your perverted viewing."

Claude held his hands up. "I am sorry, I couldn't help myself. I like a nice bum. So what do you find attractive about me?"

"You don't need me to tell you how handsome you are. I refuse to massage your ego." Lorenz cringed a little. "However since you shared a wanton admittance then it is only fair that I do the same." He stared at his feet as he muttered his response. "Your chest, " he cleared his throat in awkwardness, "to stroke."

Claude suppressed the urge to tease but decided to change the atmosphere into a playful direction. He figured if he could make Lorenz laugh or smile there would be a greater chance for some affection. "Lorenz, there is something weird happening. Whhhhooooaaaa!" Claude pretended that his shirt was trying to eat him. Lorenz watched in bemusement at Claude's silly antics. 

Claude tossed his shirt to the other side of the room. To continue his playfulness he pretended to fall backwards onto the bed. "Oh no Lorenz, I am falling; save me." He grabbed Lorenz's arms and pulled him in top of him between his legs. " Well, well, well; isn't this a compromising position."

Lorenz could feel Claude's insatiable manhood bulging from his trousers pressed against his stomach whilst his hands rested on his chest. "You are a complete scoundrel." It was irritating how easily Claude could make him flustered. To say that the Master Tactician was skilled in the art of seduction was an understatement . He just seemed to have the psychic ability to read a situation and then lay his cards on the table at the most opportune moment. Lorenz felt he should have protested more about being manhandled into a scandalous position between his legs, but in all honesty he liked it. 

"We don't have any obligations for a little while. We could just mess around a little. No one has to know, especially not that terrifying father of yours" Claude spoke in a soft tone as he combed his fingers through Lorenz's hair. 

"My father doesn't rule me." Lorenz replied bluntly as he reclined into the welcoming heat of Claude's body. His fingertips traced invisible trails over Claude's abs, occasionally stopping to toy with a chest hair or two. The fact that he desired Claude's muscles was something he wasn't proud of; a noble shouldn't be lusting over the firm defined muscles of a ruffian. It was undeniable that the rugged, sweaty, scar embellished chest excited him immensely. Lorenz laid his head upon Claude, in a position where he could listen to the drumming of his heart. He was content that he could keep his vampiric appetites under control in this position. It was just a little harmless touching and embracing; nothing could go wrong if they kept things light.

Claude enjoyed the cooling caress of Lorenz's fingers as they danced over his skin. "There is something about your touch that is sensual, yes a tender sensuality." He pressed kisses into Lorenz's hair as he inhaled his dreamy floral aroma. 

"The sweetness of your words are betrayed by the constant nudging of your ..." Lorenz paused a moment as he considered appropriate word usage to describe what Claude was packing in his undergarments, "leviathan." 

Claude was speechless, but only for a moment. He just had to rewind and replay Lorenz's words a few times to ensure he hadn't misheard them. After double,checking, no, quadruple checking he was certain that Lorenz just called his cock a giant sea monster. "And you said you didn't want to massage my ego. I am sorry that my 'leviathan' is persistent. Would you like me to go away, wrestle my sea creature and then return? I can't promise that you won't be nudged a gain. "

Lorenz was reluctant to move, between Claude legs he was cocooned in warmth that was normally illusive. Claude was like a hot water bottle with the exception that water bottles talked less. Listening to the tap of Claude's heart was relaxing as it pumped blood around the body. He could hear the rivers of alluring red as it circulated; a forbidden fruit on a high branch. On his lips he imagined the bittersweet taste fresh from the veins. An overactive imagination was an eternal bane. Temptation was a devil tormenting him with seductive promises of pleasure beyond human experience. Within his fangs was the constant pain of yearning, it was insufferable but he had no choice but to endure it. "I guess I should consider the nudge a compliment." Due to saliva building up in his mouth he found himself dribbling on Claude; shameful etiquette for a noble.

"If you are going to share saliva you could at least kiss me." Claude was amused by the drool, a noble with a dirty mouth. 

"I am terribly sorry, let me clean that up." Lorenz reached in his pocket for a handkerchief and mopped up the mess. 

Claude decided to change the dynamic, with a simple manoeuvre using his body weight he rolled the pair of them so that he was on top. "Don't worry about a bit of saliva. I do find your uptightness endearing but you need to relax a little. I want your saliva either in my mouth or dribbling on my cock. Sex isn't clean, it is full of the best bodily fluids. Give me all your sloppy kisses. I don't care if you miss my lips or if we bash noses, I just want you. Damn it Lorenz, you don't know what you do to me. You drive me wild, so wild that I can't get you out of head."

Lorenz was breathless as he stared in Claude's eyes. Within those orbs of striking green he could see untamed passion; undeniable and powerful. No one had ever viewed him as the essence of eroticism. Was it right for a respectable noble to feel lecherous desires? Claude made him him feel like a siren enchanting stately ships to their peril; his eroticism could lead to oblivion. 

There was no resisting Claude and his endless appetites. Lorenz kissed him hard, delicious, hot breathy kisses flavoured with sweet berries. Every time their lips parted a string of saliva connected them. Lorenz's marksmanship was off target but it mattered not, it just meant that different areas of the mouth were kissed, the often unloved corners of the lip were sucked into a smile.

When it came to raw, unashamed sexuality Claude was a force of nature. He swept away Lorenz shirt like wind through autumnal trees. His hands were feverish in the way they explored every inch of exposed skin. Lorenz rose into his touch, like a phoenix from the flames. Claude knew how to create sweet music with Lorenz's body, oh so sensitive and responsive, Claude composed a symphony of moans. He had never met something with such sensitivity; the potential of how hard could make Lorenz come was extremely arousing. He luxuriated in the silky supple feel of his skin leaving no area untouched. 

When Claude dashed off to fetch something Lorenz's tried to take his expressive tendencies but there was no hiding his disappointed pout. As Claude returned he seemed to be concealing something behind his back. Lorenz eyed him with suspicion as he joined him on the bed. "I am starving, you made me miss breakfast." He started to crumble biscuits all over his chest. "So I am going to eat off you my Lorripop"

Lorenz froze as he was used as a plate for Claude's two types of hunger. "Lorripop? Did you just call me Lorripop, like lollypop?" 

Claude chuckled as he stroked Lorenz cheek. "Yes, Lorripop, just like lollypop, because you are sweet and I want to lick you all over and give you a good suck. " 

Lorenz frowned as he heard the explanation of the pet name. "How crass! Is there anything that comes out of your mouth which isn't sordid."

Claude chuckled into a kiss. "Awww, come on it is a cute nickname. Just lay back and relax and let me clean you up with my sordid mouth." Lorenz swallowed hard as he felt Claude's tongue cavort around his pecs. As his tongue slithered in long lusty trails he looked up at Lorenz with impish eyes. In the nefarious clutches of his fiendish fingers was his groin as Claude stroked his budding erection through the fabric. At a leisurely pace he lapped up the crumbs, smothering every crevice with his flat tongue. Against his face he could feel the rise and fall of Lorenz's laboured breaths as the straight laced noble succumbed to the pleasures of the flesh. When he was finished his consumption he covered Lorenz's chest in hot kisses, nibbling and sucking his flesh as his mouth caroused with mischievous glee.

Lorenz had become too hot and bothered to think straight. With undulating hips he performed a dance into Claude's palm; begging desperately to be teased and pleased until it hurt. Claude's breaths were coarse and animalistic as he grazed his teeth along Lorenz's stomach, leaving abrasions of territory as he waded relentlessly in his heat. 

With a clumsy fumble Claude managed to relieve himself of the rest of his clothing. Lorenz was nearly dragged across the bed in rampage eagerness as Clause wrestled his remaining garments free from his body. Claude gritted in a beastly fashion as he looked over Lorenz like a seductive shadow. One hand formed a vice as he clasped the violet locks and tugged his head back. Lorenz knew he should be pushing Claude away but he couldn't. There was something about Claude's raw, rough randiness which fanned the flames of his lusts. 

The frottage began with slow fluid movements as their shafts caressed together. A growl was buried deep with Claude's throat as he devoured Lorenz's lips, swallowing every breath and every moan. Lorenz gripped Claude as though his life depended on it, his fingers imprinted into Claude's back. 

Lorenz's true form peaked out from beneath his polished veneer. The lacquer had cracked upon his nails as they grew into rounded points. Claude's grind became rough and billowy, like the surface of a storm-tossed sea. Pleasure was an earthquake vibrating throughout Lorenz, his thrusts were short, sharp jolts as he was pounded into the mattress like he was a nail and Claude was the hammer. 

All over his body cracks began to show in Lorenz's porcelain skin, seeping through was the pearly lustre of his true skin. With his nails he penetrated the flesh and started to absorb Claude blood up his reddening fingertips. Each prick of the skin should have hurt like hell, instead they were like 10 injections filling his veins with the essence of ecstasy. 

They were damp with each other's precum, almost ready to detonate and exchange cum. Lorenz shuddered with the intensity of his orgasm as his cock tingled with explosive energy. He came covering Claude's cock in his sticky cum. The blood he was absorbing gave him the energy to start building to another orgasm. 

Claude didn't quite know what Lorenz was doing on his back, nor did he care when it felt so damn great. The sight of his blood didn't faze him in the slightest, sometimes being battered and bruised ensured that his marks of passion were emblazoned on the body as memories. The fact that Lorenz seemed to be shattering beneath him like a glass figurine didn't deter him either. He rubbed with frantic haste, groaning as the friction of the two sensitive tips sent electricity surging from his cock throughout his body. Lorenz flailed like a flag in the breeze beneath him as Claude lightly choked him. They romped in the sexual storm, howling together like a pack of wolves. When he came he poured himself all over Lorenz's stomach. He smeared his finger into his cum before he slid it into Lorenz's mouth. Lorenz came over Claude's thigh. Soon the pair felt the blissful relief; the aftermath of the apex.

"What are you?" Claude panted as he started to recover from his orgasm. His eyes scanned the various cracks and scars over Lorenz's body. Lorenz carefully withdrew his nails from Claude's back before he sucked on his fingers for a moment. 

Lorenz was horrified by how much he had revealed, his clawing nails used to sap on blood, the ethereal glow of his true skin and even the true vibrancy of his eyes as the contact lens he used to hide them turned to sand. 

Lorenz tried to swat him away like a pesky fly. 

"No Lorenz, please don't run away. I am here for you" Claude tried his best deep soothing tone but all to no avail. Lorenz dashed away at a speed which left Claude breathless. Claude attempted to pursue but was left stranded. 

"Lorenz! Lorenz LORENZ!"   
It was no use; he was gone.


	3. Blood on silk

Claude was plagued by concern, despite his greatest efforts Lorenz had eluded him. His heart ached with every beat, the pain was excruciating , so much so that he would have sold his soul to be rid of it. Lorenz; where was he? It was dangerous to venture out alone. Edelgard always had someone watching over the monastery. To take out someone as pivotal as,Lorenz would be a boon to her cause. Sweet, soft and gentle Lorenz; he needed his romantic heart in his life. No one fascinated and enchanted him more. He could meet the goddess Sothis and a thousand saints but none would be as captivating as the flamboyant noble. With Lorenz he wasn't an outsider any more, his heart had found somewhere to belong. 

Night had closed in with velvet blankets of black, almost unnoticed by a heartbroken Claude. Up above the sky was a music sheet and the stars were in the arrangement of a symphony of darkness,. The sky might as well have been blank since he was unmoved by the millions of luminous notes, even the moon with her ethereal face did not stun him with her beauty. All that was in his mind was the confetti of red petals scattered upon violet silk; Lorenz, his ever blossoming rose.

He found himself revisiting the abandoned chapel from the night before. It was memory which drew him there, Lorenz nagging him as he explored the unmapped depths of the catacombs. Upon entering the chapel to retrace the steps of that unforgettable night he noticed some strange figures lurking in the night. Their silhouettes were ink spots in the moonlight. 

"Excuse may I ask who you are and what you are doing here?" Claude was bold as he confronted the strangers draped in black. His eyes shone with the confidence of a charismatic leader, his posture was that of a competent warrior and his tone was friendly but serious. 

"We are riding the area of monsters." One of the mysterious mages intercepted his path, and met his gaze with hostility . "Surely you wouldn't want a dangerous monster using the monastery as shelter whilst feasting on the local villagers." 

Claude was not threatened by the colourless eyes of hostility. He drew nearer before idly dodging around the mage to inspect what they were doing. "I haven't heard anything about any monsters around here. Sure we get the odd black beast, but I haven't heard anything about a monster feasting on villagers." The strange mages had some interesting items. He noticed large wooden stakes arranged in size and a rather curious chair with a pyramid shaped spike on the seat. He cringed at the thought of sitting on the spike. Why would they have such a hideous torture device?

"Vampires are very good at concealing their crimes. It is a skill mastered before the goddess set foot on this soil." The mage spoke in an impatient tone, eager to be rid of Claude.

Claude's heart froze at the mention of vampires. He had an interest in ancient myths and legends so the vampire was a creature he was familiar with. There had been mentions of 'night-time dwellers who live off human blood' in the vast number of volumes he had read. Could Lorenz be this vampire the mages were hunting? In many aspects he did fit the description of what a vampire was meant to be, pale, magical and a drinker of blood. He had never heard of a vampire sucking blood through their nails but after frottage where his back had been penetrated by Lorenz it didn't seem farfetched. 

"That chair doesn't look comfortable. What is that for?" Claude circled the chair unable to shake the feelings of dread the device gave him. 

"The vampire will be suspended above the chair, then slowly lowered onto the spike which will penetrate the orifice." The mages were preparing lanterns to light their way through the catacombs.

Claude felt his buttocks clench at the thought of a poor vampire being lowered onto the pyramid. He was both horrified and enraged by the casual way the mage spoke of such torture. "Why would you want to do that?" Claude's lips trembled as he tried to suppress his anger. 

"It will force the vampire to surrender his secrets before we bury a stake deep into his heart." Once again the mage dealt with the subject of torture like it was as every day as brushing teeth. 

"What secrets are those? " Claude felt his hands form fists, no matter how level headed he tried to remain, he couldn't fight back his disgust and fury. Torture, of any kind to any creature was simply unacceptable. The idea that some freaks would try and do something so abhorrent under his nose was unforgivable. He wouldn't allow it! If the vampire had killed hundreds of innocent people it still wasn't right to lower themselves to the same level.

There was no response as the mages disappeared into the catacombs. Claude stalked them like a shadow, just behind them, looming ominously, ready to strike. They moved with surprising haste, seemingly not intimidated by the claustrophobic labyrinth of skills which enclosed them in darkness. Claude hadn,'t time to focus on the surrounding death, one blink and the mages would vanish from sight. 

From dust and decay the air became light and underpinned with floral aromas. Claude knew the scent well; it was the same heavenly perfume he had smelt in Lorenz's hair. Claude would have stopped to indulge his senses in the loveliness but unfortunately the mages were unrelenting in their descent deeper into the bowels of the earth. 

Finally they reached an ornate door with a gold vine pattern and scroll handle. The door opened without any struggle to reveal a room bathed in candlelight. At his feet was a carpet of pink petals; a pastel pallet of delicate beauty. Next thing to capture his attention was a gold gilt dressing table with intricate carvings, rattan detailing and ornate crests on the top of each of the three mirrors. There was a collections of lotions and potions which were unfamiliar to Claude as well as a hair brush and fine toothed comb.

His eyes followed the stone wall towards two chairs upholstered in a luxurious grey, brushed velvet fabric with golden legs and a matching knocker situated in the centre of the backrest for an extravagant touch. Between the two chairs was a grey marble circular table with legs which matched the chairs. Upon the table was a dainty teaset decorated with a tapestry of roses, forget-me-nots and violets. Claude could just imagine Lorenz caressing the cups with the utmost tenderness and brushing his lips against the rim whilst taking tiny refined sips. 

His attention shifted from the decoration back to the mages who had formed a circle in the centre of the room. Claude peered over one of their shoulders to try and see what they were up to. He gasped in disbelief as he saw the coffin made of mahogany with a wreath of red roses on top. Was Lorenz resting within? Claude felt his heart pound with excitement, his eyes brightened with hope and optimism and a smile return to his lips.

Joy and relief were fleeting emotions; soon they were conquered by horror and dread as he witnessed one of the mages pour oil over the coffin and another cast a spell to ignite it. 

"Noooo!" Claude knocked two mages to the ground as he burst through their line of defence and bolted towards the coffin. Without a second thought he dived on the coffin and rolled over the lid to smother the flames. Fury blazed mercilessly in his eyes as he glared at the mages. "To harm his coffin you will have to go through me first." He rose into a warrior's stance, his bow in one hand and an arrow plucked from his quiver in the other. In fluid movements he pointed at each of the mages, threatening to make them his target if they advanced.

For a few minutes there was a standoff. There was an exchange of steely stares between attackers and defender. Silence was the soundtrack as only the eyes dared to speak. A whip of sword from sheath followed by inaudible muttering of magical incantations killed the hush. Breath matched breath as they filled the air in front of them with fog. No one dared to blink, nor speak, nor move until a clap of thunder and slash of lightning ripped through the air. Rapid fingers, arrow after arrow after arrow turned to dust until the lightning was vanquished. A swish of steel trimmed Claude's hair as he ducked the attack. In front of himwas a barrier of magic tinted hands and ready blades. 

The slash of blade was endless as he twisted and coiled to avoid their malice. It was an intricate dance of avoidance where one misplaced step meant peril. Arrows flew in flocks from the skilled archer but were turned to cinders by dark magic. Body stacked upon body as though they were logs for a funeral pyre. The onslaught seemed endless, with victim after victim emerging from the dark. 

Luck and talent seemed to run out as he was sent flying by a fist of magical force. From graceful feet he was transformed to trash, kicked like tin cans, cut like paper and trampled like dirt. Boot to face and an agonising sliced signature across his back ensured that his life was fading fast until...

"Enough!!!" From above the elegant battlecry of a vexed noble froze the fight. A flare of purple poison and mysterious a mage fell. Lorenz was like an angel as he leapt down from up high. With feet as precise as a ballerina and as light as feathers he dodged callous blade and volleys of magic without breaking into a sweat. His skin was like pearls from oceans deep, yet no matter how numerous the swords none left a scratch. The lance in his embrace was a blur of death, a jab seemed as graceful as a pirouette, the chasse of incredible speed ensured that heart after heart was punctured until he was the last one standing.

Lorenz knelt down beside Claude and cradled him in his arms. "You are a fool Claude. How are you suppose to lead the Alliance if you fall? I warned you that your freespirited wandering would get you into trouble. You never listen to me even if you know I am right." 

Claude welcomed the scolding with a smile. He looked into Lorenz's radiant amethyst eyes; mesmerising and full of benevolent light. "You are stunning Lorenz. I am not the poetic kind but at this moment I wish I was. I fear there is a discrepancy between my ramblings and true romantic poetry." Claude stroked the wintry cheek of pristine porcelain, sullying it with bloody fingerprints . "I was looking for you Lorenz. I was worried sick after you disappeared so suddenly. You had me searching every where. Damn it Lorenz, when they attacked that coffin and I thought you were inside. I can't explain the desperation, rage and panic I felt, I became a rampaging bull."

Lorenz was visibly moved by the sentiment and passion behind Claude's words. He affectionately licked some blood off Claude's cheek. " I am touched that you would risk your life to protect me. I only wish that I could have arrived sooner and... "

Claude cut off the sentence with a kiss. "You are here now and that is all that is important. Just a few cuts and bruises, with a touch of magic and poof I will be better in no time." Curiosity killed the cat, or so they say, but that had never stopped Claude from hankering after knowledge. He lifted Lorenz's lip to see if he had fangs. They were smaller than expected, quite cute like little heart shaped teeth. Was it wrong to find fangs sexy? All he wanted at that moment was to feel them brush against his skin before turning him into a chew toy. "So you are vampire? Tell me about that?"

Lorenz helped him over to a chair before he continued to carefully lick the blood from the rest of his face. Claude melted into the tenderness of his touch and the sensuality of his mouth. For once Claude was speechless, captivated by beauty of body and heart. All he could do was marvel at the peerlessly groomed vampire as he tended to his wounds. The agony of his wounds was absent from his body; Lorenz made him feel blissful, and slightly turned on, but now was not the appropriate time to focus on his desires. 

"There is nothing to say. I am a deprived leech cursed with the insatiable thirst for blood." Sadness flashed in his brilliant eyes as he lowered his attentions to Claude's neck, cleaning the cut which he wore like a red choker. Claude moaned softly as his neck tingled with a pleasant sensation. 

"I am no better than vermin. I sneak into the infirmary and suck blood from clothing and bandages. Sometimes I revisit battlefields and lick the blood from the soil. I am nothing but a vulgar creature." Slowly his tongue slithered over Claude's shoulders, smothering them with soothing healing.

Claude pressed kisses into the floral scented silk of Lorenz's hair. "No you are not a vulgar creature. You are kind, gentle and romantic. From the sounds of it you don't kill people so you can drink their blood. You deprave yourself and live off scraps because you are a good man." 

Lorenz sniffed slightly as he fought back a tear. "That is kind of you to say so." He retrieved his silk handkerchief and wiped the moisture away. 

"Say so and know so Lorenz." Claude kissed away the stain of the tear. "You could feed off me. I don't mean kill me. You could have a nip and a sip, a fresh source of blood."

Lorenz pulled away and glared suspiciously at Claude, clearly shaken by the proposal. "Do not jest! You don't realise what you are suggesting." He buried his head in his hands, overwhelmed by the situation. "It is preposterous what you are suggesting."

"Isn't my blood tasty?" Claude grabbed his arms and pulled him towards his chest. Lorenz gently started to clean the gaping cut despite the clear concern over Claude's willingness to supply him with nourishment. His tongue felt so good, Claude could feel the impatience of his arousal as Lorenz teased his chest in such a decadent way. His tongue was velvet and will combined, designed for the art of pleasure. If only he could get Lorenz to relax so he could thrill him in return. 

"I trust you completely Lorenz." He lightly stroked Lorenz's back. "You can do anything to my body and I know I won't come to any harm. I just wish you would trust me with your heart and body. I promise that I will be gentle with both. You always feel so cold. Let me be your warmth." Claude cupped Lorenz's face in his palms, locking them into intense eye to eye contact. Lorenz's lips were painted red with blood, this failed to deter Claude from claiming the lips as his own. The kiss had a metallic tang from his blood but Claude wasn't bothered by it; Lorenz's hot breath and the soft "mmm" sounds made him irresistible. "Be mine."

Why did Claude's embrace have to feel warm and welcoming, almost like home, the place he was meant to be? In his arms he didn't shiver, Claude was his fire. When their lips met magic occurred; his eyes filled with stars and glitter. Now he had tasted Claude blood and it was delectable; another quality which made resistance futile. "The vampire is insatiable Claude. I fear my vampiric lusts for the pleasures of the flesh. One sip of blood won't satisfy the endless thirst of the night dweller. You start making love to me and my body wants to surrender to you. I can't surrender, I just can't."

"Are you afraid of losing control?" Claude wrapped his legs around Lorenz to ensure he didn't flee before the conversation had finished. "Are you afraid that pleasure might make you do things that are noble?" He growled into Lorenz's neck, his hot breath caressed the sensitive flesh. He could feel Lorenz yield to him, his body leaning in as he tossed his hair back. "You would look beautiful in a depraved sexed up mess. My precum shining all over your face with your hair in disarray as your body glows hot from sweat. Your anus gaping from my intimate pounding oozing with my cum."

"Claude!" Lorenz panted softly, " You need rest! You need rest! " Only Claude could make him feel so splendidly wicked and deviant. Every nerve cried out for Claude's defiling bloodied hands and for stimulation to make him wildly abandon his prime and proper etiquette. His body wanted to feel so good that he forgot all of his noble responsibilities 

"Are you scared you might bite me when you cum? I welcome it. You might consider me a pervert but I find your fangs exciting." Claude nibbled along his collarbone enjoying the serenaded ragged breaths and quiet pants. " I want you to scream my name Lorenz and beg me not to stop. I want you to feel so good that you forget your own name. I know you want me. Let yourself go."

"Not here and not now." Lorenz swallowed hard trying to regain composure. "You need rest. Let me help you back to your room. Do you really want to conduct affectionate relations in front of corpses?"

Claude laughed a little, he had been distracted from the scene of battle. "I guess it isn't very romantic. You may escort me back to my room on the condition that you stay and cuddle with me."

Lorenz nodded in agreement. "Cuddling with you would be pleasant. However you will behave yourself for once." Was such a feat possible? Lorenz highly doubted it, nevertheless he wanted to be with Claude so would have to cope with his amorous mischief.


	4. The Eternal Sunlight on the Winter Rose.

""Mornings were normally just mornings; the space between sleep and work. This was no ordinary morning' it truly earned the title of 'good', perhaps even words more grandiose than that, however Claude was not about to go rumbling through the thesaurus of his mind to find a more suitable synonym. He opened his eyes to the sight of lavender infused silk. Claude nuzzled his face into the lovely locks and inhaled deeply Lorenz's morning musk. He pressed several kisses to the back of his head and into the various layers of the flamboyant hairdo. Morning snuggles; nothing was cosier, Claude spooned into the back of Lorenz, his arms pulled his slender frame into him. His hand sought out Lorenz's and intertwined their fingers together. 

Lorenz moaned softly, disturbed by Claude's movements. His eyelids fluttered as he adjusted to the thin line of light which crept through the window. The warmth of Claude's arms and of the chest perfect to recline against was the most wonderful thing to awaken to. "Claude?" He called his name, an assurance that he wasn't dreaming, or victim of a cruel illusion. A soft coo escaped his lips as he felt Claude's hot breath against the nape of his neck.

"Sorry I didn't mean to awaken you. I guess I got a little greedy and wanted to hold you closer." Claude embellished Lorenz's shoulders with kisses of apology. "Is there anything I can get or do for you?"

Lorenz untangled their hands so he could rub the sleep from his eyes and comb a few wayward strands from his face. "It is fine." He started to play with Claude's hands , tracing circles in his palms, threading fingers and caressing thumbs together. He then brought the hands up to his lips and kisses each finger and knuckle. "I do have one little re quest. It is silly, something negligible really, but could you just hold me?" 

Claude could hear the vulnerability in his voice, the need for reassurance and comfort. "I would be happy to." He wasn't going to play games with Lorenz's emotions. If Lorenz desired the tenderness and love of just being held then he was willing to oblige . Anything which involved skin against skin, the opportunity to luxuriate in his milky flesh and inhale the scent of beauty would never be turned down. Claude brushed his lips against his ears, a grin crossed his lips as he felt Lorenz tremble as delight journeyed down his spine. "If only I could bind the hands of time so that I could indulge in this moment. hold on to it for as long as I can. breathing you in. tasting your candied lips and listening to the softness of your breaths." Normally Lorenz was the wordsmith with a collection of poems to his name, but Claude knew how to use the sweet talk. Claude gathered that Lorenz was the romantic type and would enjoy being wooed with the whispering of sweet nothings and gentler affections. 

Claude's assumption proved to be correct as Lorenz melted into his words. The frivolous noble was visible moved by the sentiment of the sweet whispers, his eyes glistened with happy tears. Claude noticed the shimmering trail of a tear , he leant over and kissed it away. Lorenz turned towards him and carefully caressed Claude's tear dampened lips with his finger. Lorenz showered his lips with feathery pecks, brief but loving. It felt like little sprinkles of magical dust were being pressed to his lips which conjured a smile onto Claude's face. Happy eyes admired the refined but perfectly chiseled facial features of Lorenz before he let their lips unite into breathy smooching. The little sounds Lorenz made when being kissed were something he loved dearly, so expressive and honest.

Lorenz was still a little clumsy with his kissing technique and still a tad sloppy. He had envisioned the kisses of romantic literature, of which he was an abundant reader' instead he felt like he kissed no better than a dog slobbering the face. His lack of experience meant he had a little accident. One of his broken kisses ended up with one of his fangs cutting Claude's lips. "Oh my goodness, I am terribly, terribly sorry." Lorenz fretted as he tried to figure out how to deal with the faux par. He carefully started to suck on the bottom lip, indulging in a little taste of his rich flavours blood. Lorenz 's moans were stifled by his feeding as he felt revitalised, every sense blossomed to their full glory, even more acutely receptive than before. 

It felt fantastic; one little suck sent waves of pleasure throughout his body. Claude was hard for Lorenz, the desire was impossible to contain. His hands caressed down Lorenz's elegant spine until they rested just above the underwear. Wryly hands sneaked within and seized a handful of ass cheek. Groping, squeezing and massaging; he gave that cute butt a full manhandling. To his surprise Lorenz responded with a teasing wriggle of his bottom towards his palms, almost begging to be fondled further. 

With his body weight he pushed Lorenz into his back, parted his legs into an ever inviting V and laid between them, careful with the amount of body weight he applied. His fingers traced slow sensual lines up and down those slim graceful dancer's thighs. Claude pulled his lip away and admire the stains of scarlet on Lorenz's lips and the drizzle vibrant against his milky skin. He was beautiful, breathtakingly so, with eyes richer in colour than any amethyst and flawless angelic flesh. Claude had never pined, longed or desired anything or anyone so much that it physically hurt.

Slow, indulgent love would be required, Lorenz wasn't a delicacy that should be rushed. Claude started by running his fingernails lightly over the scalp, the locks of sleek satin felt heavenly between his fingers. "I am smitten with you Lorenz. I could look at your face all day." 

There was a soft laugh from Lorenz as he nuzzled his nose against Claude's and he rested his hands on the small of his back. "I would let you look at me all day. Honestly your tongue is a silver relic and should be locked away for everyone's safety." 

Claude smiled into a kiss. "Cheeky." He lowered his affections to Lorenz's swanlike neck, alternating between long licks and butterfly kisses along the sensitive collarbone, meanwhile his hands were eager for further exploration as they ran down the front of the thigh, slowly moving inwards. Lorenz's loins were set ablaze by the intimate caressed as soft tingles travelled in quakes from his neck down his spine. From his mouth was an animalistic harmony of purrs, a vampiric sound he had let slip through his human masquerade. 

The purr only excited Claude more, it was like a buried treasure dug to the surface and he was determined to dig and find more. What other vampiric melodies could he creature with pleasure as the catalyst? A trail of interchanging nibbles and kisses travelled over Lorenz's pecs down to his stomach. Breathe; Claude let the warmth of his breath be felt on the navel. Lorenz giggled and squirmed slightly as the breath caused a ticklish sensitive. Lorenz reached and grabbed Claude's hair pulling it slightly; an reaction stirred by instinct.

"You pulling my hair is hot, pull harder!" Claude growled as he lightly squeezed his ass. He let his lips brush the sides of the navel before gently kissing and using his tongue to play in and around. 

Lorenz tugged a little harder finding that Claude's attentions to his belly, after the initial ticklish feeling actually felt really sensuous. His moans were soft as he let his body melt like butter under Claude's endless heat. "Feels good." He whispered with panting breaking up his words. He kept holding on to Claude's hair occasionally opening his palm to stroke him.. Claude captured one of hands and gave it a few tender but brief kisses. "I love your skin,; ethereal and supple. In my heart I feel jealous at the thought of anyone else touching you, kissing you, loving you." He slipped a finger between his cheeks and massaged around the rim. You like that? I can feel you twitching." 

Lorenz was surprised by how much he enjoyed a little rim rub; a purr escaped his lips to let Claude know of his pleasure. A natural grind against the finger showed his appetite; needy, and eager to taste what he had deprived himself of. Claude held his hand as he continued the assault of hot kisses over his stomach. Slowly he inserted his middle finger, held rigid so Lorenz could grow accustomed to the feeling of being penetrated. Under his lips he could feel Lorenz's stomach tense as an uncertain gasp echoed through the air. Claude gave his hand a comforting squeeze as he licked his stomach. "I know it feels strange at first. Relax; I will be very gentle with you. I will make you purr so loud that I can feel it vibrating throughout your body." Claude continued to devote his mouth to Lorenz's stomach, countering the new sensation with something pleasurable . 

After a few minutes he curled his fingers to caress that delicious little almond which brought so much delight. "How does that feel?" He grinned as Lorenz cried out and shuddered with the thrill, his head was thrown back as he arched and twisted, his hips undulated in long fluid motions like a bellydancer's full seductive dance. Claude felt contractions around his fingers, gripping his finger, swallowing him and pulling him in. "You act pristine and refined but really you are gagging for it." Claude spoke in a coarse aroused grunt " Your ass is tight, my cock is aching to be inside you. "

Claude withdrew his finger, pulled back and enjoyed the gorgeous view . With hungry eyes he slowly scanned over the pleasure drunk noble. He started with his lips, slightly parted as ragged breaths were blown through them, he leant forward to taste the lust lace breaths. His eyes then skimmed over Lorenz's neck where his slender, well manicured fingers stroked his collarbone, in the vampire world Lorenz was indulging in a little 'self satisfaction'. Next on his journey down the body was the chest. There was something about the rise and fall with each heavy breath that was deeply erotic. Claude laid his hand on his heart for a moment to feel the rapid ticking within. Ever downwards; his eyes surveyed the belly glistening with saliva and the erect cock proudly standing on parade.

For Lorenz's comfort and easier access he laid a cushion under his butt. To titulate he breathed hot air on his rim. Lorenz cooed as his anus blinked with desire. Claude then leant in closer and spat on his hole before he rubbed it in with his nose and licked up the crack. He then pushed his full flat tongue up against the slit as he began to lick and dip in as hard as he could. As his tongue teased and tantalize he sucked whilst his hand held Lorenz's shaft with his thumb rubbing the head. 

The idea of anyone's face being anywhere near his anus would have been considered unsavoury, not becoming of a noble. All the noble polish had been worn away leaving a sybarite intoxicated by lust, a man feverish with the burning of his arousal and a sinner praying at the altar of a wanton god. With each touch his possession grew stronger, with every flick of tongue, kiss and caress he was becoming Claude's. He twirled in the winds of Claude's passion, his toes curled as he rose and fell like a moth to the flame. 

Claude couldn't wait any longer, lust was eating him alive. If he didn't fuck Lorenz soon he felt like his cock would burst; all the intensity and pressure of arousal had built up there. To lubricate his cock ready for entrance he wiped Lorenz's precum with his hand and combined it with his. He then reached for a bottom of lotion and added the contents to his slimy cock. 

"This may feel uncomfortable but just relax." Claude rubbed his cock against his anus preparing to bury himself deep inside. Inside his heart raced as excitement built. The first breach within, just the top but enough to stretch the rim. Lorenz grimaced as his body squirmed in discomfort. Claude held his hand whilst the other had a firm grasp of his hips, holding him in position. For a moment Claude closed his eyes enjoying the narrowness engulfing his cock. With gentleness he slid a few millimetres deeper.

"Oh my goodness! How big are you?" Lorenz gasped feeling contorted and full. Claude grinned as he kissed his hand. "Long way to go sweetheart. It feels so good to be inside you Lorenz. Oh fuck; it feels so damn good. I am going to fill you with so much cum that it oozes out of you. Oh yes, you will bulge with cum." Claude staggered over his words in drunken lust. He penetrated further, feeling Lorenz grip his hand tighter, Lorenz' s other hand clung to the headboard. 

Claude felt contractions swallowing his cock, seeming to pull him further inside. He frowned as electric sparks show from his cock throughout his body. "Lorenz, on the surface you are angelic and charming but deep down you are a slut gagging for it. It is delicious how you naturally move to satisfy me." Claude thrust his full length inside, deep and hard, then held it there to give Lorenz time to adjust. 

Patient and caring; Claude leant forward and engaged in a cocktail of saliva and passion, claiming Lorenz's mouth as his own. His green eyes never looked elsewhere but into th is a radiant amethyst orbs, expressive and readable, within he could see the extraordinary recipe of emotions; pain, pleasure, apprehension and lust, each baked and burnt inside him. "When you are ready for me to move then give me a sign. I will just keep my cock warm inside you until then, no matter how long I have to wait. I will control my primal urged to pump you hard and fast. Damn my cock hurts so sweetly with lust."

Then beneath his hot sweaty body he felt Lorenz move like the ripples of the silt filled undertow, the gentle rolling of the hips as he experimented with the unfamiliar sensation. Claude groaned as he felt the different erotic dance formations of Lorenz's hips, circles, figure of rights and rowing back and forth, it all felt insanely pleasurable. Claude accepted this unspoken invitation to dance and rocked his groin slow and hard, instinctively moving in sequence to maximise raw depth. Claude grabbed Lorenz's shaft with firm gentleness and started to pump to increase the pleasure sensations. 

Lorenz started to moan with each thrust, other sounds relating to his vampiric side accompanied them such as squeaks and squeals. Claude found them strangely cute. "Don't you love me being inside of you Lorenz. Don't you love me making you feel so good you forget all your noble obligations." 

Lorenz's words were choked by ragged breath and moans. Pleasure had become a narcotic, a high which removed his reservations. If he had been aware of his volume he would have been horrified by his loudness. It simply wasn't the behaviour of a respectable gentleman to let other people overhear his bedroom activities. In the building momentum of bliss he could not care less about the potential bane of gossip or his reputation, all that matter was sharing something special with Claude.

Claude could feel Lorenz's legs shaking with the intensity of arousal as he tossed and gives with restless lust. Lorenz ground his hips in desperate sharp jolts. "Oh my goddess! Oh my goddess!" His anus blinked rapidly as his cock soaked Claude's hand with precum.. "Deeper! Deeper. Please Claude!" He cried, nearly begging as he grew increasingly frenzied and feverish. 

Claude pounded that narrow hole as his hands locked onto his waist for leverage.. "Fuck yes!" He grunted as he increased his pace and force. Lorenz thrashed around, defenceless to the tonic of pain and pleasure. Underneath them the bed springs creeked and the headband thumped the wall. Lorenz's cry echoed throughout the room as he squirted up Claude's stomach. There was a sense of relief as he was left with a pleasant afterglow of warmth. Claude groaned as he emptied his load inside Lorenz, filling it oozes around him and dribble out of the anus.

Lorenz reached for a handkerchief and mopped up the sweat from his face and neck. He glanced up at Claude whose eyes were closed as he relished the gentle aftershocks which vibrated throughout Lorenz's body. 

"I thought that the umm errr, the..." Lorenz's prudish side was beginning to show. He put a hand over his mouth and whisper " cock was removed after sex. " 

"I am marinating." Claude replied casually as he reached to a bedside tables and started to book some tea. There was something exhilarating about a straight laced noble using such naughty words. "Say cock again."

Lorenz blushed at such a crude request. "You are lewd. What do you mean marinating? I am not an oven."

Claude seemed perfectly natural as he poured two cups of tea. "You are keeping my cock warm, you could say that your butt is an oven." He slipped happily on his tea before offering Lorenz a cup. Lorenz was very careful when he sat up a little to retrieve the cup, he didn't wish to accidentally harm Claude's manhood. Claude moaned as the movements caused Lorenz's anus to give him a little squeeze.

Was this normal behaviour? Well Lorenz had never heard about anyone keeping their cock warm inside another, then again it wasn't the kind of thing a noble would discuss. He could just imagine Ferdinand's face of he mentioned such an activity to him; oh the scandal it would cause. "Is it common for one to ..." He cleared his throat, still a little uncomfortable discussing sexual things. "Marinate?"

Claude found Lorenz's naivety quite charming, He would be certain to have fun educating him. "Many men dream of cock warming but most don't make that dream a reality. It can be quite challenging. I have to keep erect and plenty of moisture is needed. Speaking of moisture, I need to live up , it will give me the chance to check out all the cream around your rim." Claude withdrew his cock before he spread open Lorenz's cheeks. Lorenz couldn't imagine why Claude would find his cum creamed anus appealing, yet Claude couldn't conceal his arousal. Just seeing the gaping and the ooze filled him with the randiness to fuck him again. 

After appealing some lubricant he moved Lorenz into his side and spooned in behind him. With great care he slowly eased himself back inside. Lorenz moaned quietly as he felt himself stretched and bloated with cock.

"It is nice, you are embracing me and I am embracing you inside of me." Lorenz smiled as Claude's arm laid over him. " I have always treasured the embrace. Your arms are like a cup of tea, encompassing every part of me with warmth, intoxicating me with your aroma and revitalizing my lips with your sweetness." He linked his fingers with Claude as he rested contently with the overwhelming sensation of feeling special, important and loved. 

Claude chuckled as he realised that Lorenz was trying to be romantic with him. Normally he was the ruin of romance with cheekiness, the urge to make a comment about 'ass hugs' needed to be suppressed and replaced with something sentimental. "You would be the elegant teacup with delicate rose decoration and I would be the tea, hot and steamy inside of you." Lorenz height meant he was perfectly aligned to press kisses onto his shoulders. "In private, am I allowed to call you mine? I want to lock you inside my heart and keep you safe."

Lorenz had to check he hadn't misheard Claude. What was said was really quite sweet, he was visibly moved. "I wouldn't mind being locked inside your heart where I could tend and care for it." He closed his eyes to indulge in the feel of Claude's lips as he twitched to give Claude's cock a little stimulation. "Yes, I will be yours, if you truly want me."

Claude buried his groans into Lorenz's shoulder. "I want you more than anything and love you with everything I am. It has always been you. There is no one quite like you Lorenz, no one." 

Lorenz wiggled his butt playfully against Claude. "My father wanted me to watch you. As I spied on you, offered reward for scandalous information and uncovered more about you I couldn't help but become charmed with you. If my father knew of our relationship he would kill us."

Lorenz's father was a big problem, if he had to smuggle Lorenz to Almayra, marry him and crown him as his king to keep them both safe, then he wouldn't hesitate to do so. "I love you Lorripop."

"Could you repeat? " Lorenz asked a little shyly. 

Claude lifted his chin so he could brush his nose against Lorenz's earlobe. "I love you,, I love you, I love you. " Claude repeated those three magical words over a hundred times, occasionally separating them with kisses and nibbles. 

Lorenz did his infamous happy laugh, enjoying the attention lavished on him. "I love you Claude. It is a pity we have responsibilities, I would love to stay in your arms all day."

Claude sighed as he heard the distant ring of bells ending pleasure and signalling the start of endless war meetings and battle prep. "When this war is over my arms will wrap around you and never let you go. In peace our lips will always be sealed together. I love you Lorenz, deeply and desperately. You are my reason to survive this war."

Lorenz didn't know that Claude could be this sentimental and sincere. He hoped to be a red rose blossoming in Claude's sunlight, eternally.


End file.
